


Fragile Core

by morgan_cian



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	Fragile Core

Shake 

Quake

Tremble

Take 

A fresh blush

New life

The same

The same

New thoughts

Tears

Fears

Clear look

Shake

Take 

The pain

The gain

New

Scared

Together

Alone

Future

My own?


End file.
